coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3236 (7th June 1991)
Plot Entrenched in their positions, Alf and Audrey each wait for the other to back down. Kevin tunes up the boat's motor in his spare time. Phyllis mentions to Steph that Steve heard her gossiping about him. The Duckworths put the new wallpaper up. Vera plans a holiday with the rest of the insurance money. Mavis sees a brochure for sunloungers in Derek's briefcase and gets excited at the idea that he's going to buy one as a surprise. Steph assures Steve that she didn't say anything about him to Phyllis. He agrees to be friends with her. Rita tells Liz that people are talking about Steve liking Steph. Audrey gives Alf one more chance to get rid of Ivy before she takes action. He refuses as Ivy is reliable, unlike Audrey. Audrey feels her opinions count for nothing as Alf always puts his business first but Alf tells her everything he does is for her. The insurance company doesn't pay up as they don't believe the claim for the hallway is true. Jack goes to their shop and asks for a partial payout, to no avail. Liz tells Steve to stick to friends his own age. He tells her to join the gossips in the Corner Shop if she wants to go on about Steph. Vera is furious with Jack for botching the insurance claim and makes him do all the decorating and pay for it himself. Derek does indeed buy a sunlounger. Mavis leaves work early to sit in it. Audrey leaves Alf when she finds that Ivy is still at the shop. Des installs the motor after Kevin has finished with it. The motion of the motor makes the boat topple over, crushing the Wiltons' fence, sunlounger, and nearly the Wiltons themselves. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth Guest cast *Mr Thomas - Nick Orchard Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Insurance shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Duckworths start to decorate, but will the job ever be finished? And Mavis discovers that her own back garden isn't a safe place in which to sit. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,630,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1991 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD